The invention relates to the field of kayaks, and more particularly to an adjustable thigh brace which provides adjustability and improved bracing for the inner and outer thighs of a kayaker and improved control over the kayak, particularly in white water conditions.
In kayaking, particularly white water kayaking, it is important for the kayaker to have as much control as possible over the kayak. For that reason, thigh braces have been provided which allow the kayaker to brace himself in the cockpit, and exercise control over the kayak. Previously, thigh braces have been provided in kayaks which have basically included a fixed mount thigh brace which is affixed in the forward part of the cockpit rim. The thigh brace is stationary and has not included any adjustment. Moreover, the thigh brace only includes an inner contact surface for bracing the inner thigh. In addition, it has been known to have an adjustable thigh brace which is adjustable only in a longitudinal direction to adjust to the leg length, which also includes only an inner thigh brace surface contactable only by the inner thigh. U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,365 shows one example of such a longitudinally adjustable thigh brace in an open cockpit type of kayak. While providing some control over the kayak has been provided by the prior art through kayak thigh braces, they have been only partially effective. As the sport of kayaking extends toward the outer limits, the need for more body control over the kayak has arisen. In effect, the kayaker""s body and the kayak need to become one.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide kayak thigh braces for more kinesthetic control over the kayak.
Another object of the present invention is to provide opposing thigh braces in a kayak cockpit having an increased thigh bracing surface which allows a kayaker to more integrally wedge himself into the kayak for better control of the kayak.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a thigh brace for the cockpit of a kayak which is more fully adjustable to accommodate the length and girth of a kayaker""s thigh to better brace the kayaker so that more control over the kayak may be had.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a thigh brace which has an inner thigh contact surface and an outer thigh contact surface for each thigh so that improved bracing and control of the kayak is had.
The above objectives are accomplished according to the present invention by providing a kayak having improved control wherein the kayak includes adjustable thigh braces carried in the kayak cockpit for bracing the kayaker in the cockpit, including right and left thigh braces for receiving the right and left thighs of the kayaker in the seated position. The right thigh brace includes an outer thigh brace for bracing the outer right thigh portion and an inner thigh brace for bracing the inner right thigh portion of the kayaker when seated. The left thigh brace includes an outer thigh brace for bracing the outer left thigh portion and an inner thigh brace for bracing the inner left thigh portion of the kayaker when seated. A right adjustable mount interconnects the right thigh brace and the kayak, the adjustable mount being constructed and arranged so that the right thigh brace may be adjusted longitudinally nd laterally with respect to the kayaker""s right thigh to accommodate the kayaker""s thigh length and girth. A left adjustable mount interconnects the left thigh brace and the kayak, the left adjustable mount being constructed and arranged so that the left thigh brace may be adjusted longitudinally and laterally to accommodate the kayaker""s thigh length and girth whereby increased control over the kayak is had through the body movements of the kayaker. The adjustable mounts preferably include a plurality of first indexed adjustment elements carried by the thigh braces.
A plurality of second indexed adjustment elements are carried by the kayak. The second indexed elements may be aligned in selective correspondence with the first indexed adjustment elements of the mounting block or slot to provide connection of the thigh braces in one of a plurality of combinations of longitudinal and lateral positions for adjusting the thigh brace to accommodate the length and girth of the kayaker""s thighs. Advantageously, the first indexed adjustment elements include laterally spaced elements, and the second indexed adjustment elements include longitudinally spaced elements. The adjustment elements may comprise holes, and include a connector received through the holes for locking the thigh braces in a selected thigh brace position. The right and left thigh braces include an interior contoured surface which defines the outer thigh brace and the inner thigh brace of the right and left thigh braces. The interior contoured surfaces of the right and left thigh braces are mirror images of each other. The interior contoured surfaces of the right and left thigh braces are tapered inwardly around the leg in the direction of the bow of the kayak for adapting to the shape of the kayaker""s thigh. The first and second adjustable mounts may include an elongated slot formed in upper portions of the right and left thigh braces and a pivot connector extended through the slot interconnects the thigh braces to the kayak. The pivot connector along with the indexed element connector secure the thigh braces in position after allowing adjustment of the thigh braces.